


What's Up, Doc?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't remember the hot guy in the morgue named Ravi, but he wishes he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Up, Doc?

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://mmom.livejournal.com/1051248.html?thread=2354288#t2354288) at [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).

Blaine sat on the metal gurney, kicking his legs, wondering if this _doctor_ he was seeing had ever actually had a living patient. Blaine simply didn’t know. He could have won Nobel prizes for all Blaine remembered. Or he could have been some back alley quack. Blaine couldn’t remember ever meeting him before in his life, as much as the man claimed otherwise. Which apart from anything, was a damn shame because fuck, did Blaine wish he did remember him. He wished he remembered things they had in common so they might start a conversation. Which could perhaps lead to the gentle suggestion of a drink. Which in turn could lead to him claiming that gorgeous arse. As it was, there was nothing but uncomfortable silence between them.

“Are we nearly done?” Blaine asked, awkwardly glancing at Ravi as he prodded at him again; quite sure that wasn’t a technical medical procedure.

“Afraid not,” Ravi answered, altogether too cheerily. “As I’m unable to determine the extent of this sudden retrograde amnesia, I’m going to have to perform a full physical.”

“Alright...” Blaine said with a shrug, looking up at the doctor expectantly, opening his mouth ready for the lolly stick.

“That means you have to take your pants off,” Ravi helpfully added.

Blaine closed his mouth and swallowed, his eyes going wide. “The one thing I do remember is what I have going on down there, so I think we can leave the pants on and skip... that bit.”

“Blaine, you were a zombie. Then you were a human. Then you were a zombie again. And now you’re a human again... but you have no clue who or what you are,” Ravi listed with the accompanying hand gestures that suggested his transition from one species to another. Or possibly Ravi juggling his balls. It was quite hard to follow. “If anything is worth a check up, coming back from the dead is.”

“I died?” Blaine asked, quickly getting off the table and stripping obediently as though he might drop like a fly if he didn’t.

“Yeah, you’ve seen Dawn of the Dead, right? You know what a zombie is...” Ravi said as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

“Oh,” Blaine said quietly, raising his eyebrows at himself. “Did I eat brains?”

“Yeah, you all do... with hot sauce if that helps at all,” Ravi answered distractedly, squirting some medical lube onto his fingers. “Liv’s making a risotto later with Mrs Harris over there. Bend over, please.”

Blaine turned around and bent over without making a fuss, his mind still reeling from the casual dinner plans of other zombies. When he felt a cold finger pressing against his hole, he remembered he had other things to think about, instinctually clenching.

“Relax, would you? It doesn’t even hurt that much...” Ravi said, a tinge of impatience to his voice.

“Well, thank you, Doc, that’s reassuring,” Blaine replied sardonically but he forced himself to breathe evenly, trying his best to stay calm as he felt himself slowly being breached. 

To his surprise, there wasn’t any pain, only a bizarre fullness as Ravi’s fingers settled all the way inside him up. Distantly, he wondered if they’d done this before. Or if he had, at least. He couldn’t deny, when Ravi moved his fingers inside him, checking his prostate, it felt entirely too good. Way too good, Blaine realised when his cock pressed against the edge of the gurney, startling him with how hard it had gotten just at the thought. Well, not _just_ at the thought.

“Um, Doc? You might want to stop that now, it’s making me-” Blaine started but Ravi cut him off with a heaving sigh.

“Stop moaning, I’m just doing my job,” Ravi said, as thought his patients talked back all the time. Somehow Blaine doubted that. Biting his lip, Blaine tried to subtly adjust himself but it only made his erection worse, the brief touch of his hand maddeningly contrasting with the sharp curl of the fingers in his arse. Panicking, he rested his cock on the surface of the table, hoping its chill would scare it away but typically, it didn’t do a damned thing to dull the throbbing. “Stop wiggling, you’re making it worse.”

“I’m not wiggling,” Blaine said lowly, a flash of anger heating his blood up even more, a familiar feeling sparking in him. Did he argue with Ravi a lot? Did he like it? “I’m trying to get comfortable.”

“And you’d be more comfortable if you stopped wiggling,” Ravi reiterated. “I can’t get a proper feel if you keep moving.”

“And if I don’t move, I’m going to end up having a proper feel,” Blaine argued. “God, you are so annoying.”

“So are you,” Ravi shot back, purposely pressing harder on his prostate in an attempt to get him to stay still and do as he was told.

“Will you quit it?” Blaine asked, almost desperately as he rocked his hips, his cock caught between his belly and the table, skin rubbing against skin, his body refusing to stop under any circumstance, no matter what he said out loud. 

“Will _you_ quit it?” Ravi echoed, his other hand curling hard against Blaine’s hip as he tried to keep him still, fingers inadvertently stroking back and forth over his prostate.

“You know what, fuck it, I give up, I don’t know you although I’m really starting to wish I did, so what does it matter anyway what I do?” Blaine justified to himself as he shamelessly pushed back against Ravi’s hand, taking his cock properly in his fist and stroking it hard and fast.

“That’s not going to help it be over quicker,” Ravi warned but to Blaine’s surprise, he didn’t make him stop.

“For me it is,” Blaine said with a satisfied moan, coming all over the gurney before collapsing forward onto it. “Fuck me, Doc...”

For a moment, Ravi stood in silence, slowly pulling his fingers back and peeling the gloves off, chucking them in the bin with a small smile to himself. “Well, that’s still working just fine. Next we should definitely check your gag reflex...”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
